The Flames Past
by mr.stabby117
Summary: After Banishment Naruto left the elemental Nations for Fiore and while there met Igneel and Zeref and after a promise, they turned him into everyone's favorite Dragon-slayer. Sorry if the summary isn't very good this is my first story. Main Pairing is NatsuxCana
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Natsu walked to the guild hall deep in thought

" **You know that they will try to get you to come back"** A voice said

" _Yeah I know Kurama, but I'll try to not lose it until then. Hold on Erza's trying to talk to me"_ Natsu thought in response. "Sorry, what did you say Erza?" Natsu said Erza looked at him in concern "Are you okay you lost focus for a second?" Natsu mentally cursed before he smiled at Erza "Yeah I'm fine just thinking" he said. "You can think Lizard-face?" Gray said in fake shock. Natsu didn't respond which made Makarov worry "Natsu! Come with me to my office"

"Alright, Gramps"

"Do you think Natsu's okay?" Lucy asked in concern

"Don't worry too much about he always gets like this around this time of the year." Cana said. But in truth she was worried she new why he got like this but couldn't help but worry. Suddenly the guild doors opened.

 **Meanwhile**

"Natsu it's nearly that time again are you sure you're okay?" Makarov questioned in concern. Natsu sighed "honestly gramps? I'm worried about what happens if they do come. What if I lose control?" Natsu rambled **"Kit, your rambling."** Kurama deadpanned **"Besides I can sense them."** Natsu froze at that. "Natsu are you alright?" Makarov asked worried, "there here." Natsu said. Makarov's eyes widened. They both rushed out just in time to hear "So, The baka is here?"

Natsu was shaking in anger. Cana glared at the newcomers "What the hell do _you_ want?" She growled Sakura grinned and said "We want the demon back" "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D LET YOU NEAR HIM!" Cana shouted in anger "Cana do you know who their talking about?" Lucy asked surprised by her anger " _Sakura_ is talking about me." A voice said behind them. They looked to see "Natsu?" Erza asked "what are you talking about the dobe has blonde hair." Sasuke said "Is that so? _Sasuke-teme_?" Natsu growled "Naruto? But how?" Kakashi asked wide eyed. Natsu remained silent until. "Hmm, you say something?" Natsu asked lazily. "Naruto, we've come to take you back. You can come home." Natsu looked at Kakashi "I am home." He said "now get out before I lose control and send the message: Naruto uzumaki is dead and gone, My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel!" Natsu roared. Punching Sasuke in the face with a flaming fist. After they left Natsu left Saying "I'm going to cool of I'll explain later." Cana got up and said "Wait up!" The guild remained silent each wondering what just happened.

 **I The Forest of Magnolia**

"AHH!" Natsu screamed in rage destroying everything in his path before sitting on a rock that managed to survive the slaughter. Cana looked on in worry "Natsu are you okay?" Natsu shook his head "I'm sorry it's just I can't stand being in the same room as those two, Kakashi-sensei is alright though. Also, thanks for standing up for me back there even if it was a little… well, loud." Natsu thanked. "No problem they were as arrogant as you said" Cana stated. "Anyway, look I am your _Mate_ as you call it, it's my job to make sure you don't do something stupid." Cana said with a blush and a grin. Natsu chuckled "Yeah and it's my job to protect you." Cana giggled "Come on let's turn in for the night." the couple left the clearing and towards their house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Natsu Sighed as he walked to the guild hall _'This is gonna be a pain.'_ Natsu thought. _**"Nope, this is gonna be hilarious."**_ Kurama Laughed. _'Shut up fuzzball.'_ Natsu thought back ignoring the growl from the tailed beast. Natsu then opened the doors to the guild with a grim look. Everyone looked up as they heard the doors open.

Erza spoke first "Natsu how do you know those people and why did the call you 'Naruto'?" Natsu sighed again before saying "It's… complicated" Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks. "Well you should probably know my birth name is Naruto Uzumaki. But I don't go by that name any more." Natsu added, Gajeel snorted "we kinda noticed that yesterday."

"Yeah." Natsu said "well I came to fiore after I was banished from my old village."

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _Naruto looked at the council in shock "but, I did everything you asked!" Naruto shouted_

" _Be silent, Demon!" Mebuki Haruno shouted "You injured Sasuke-sama without reason for this reason you are Banished! Now Get out of our village!" Naruto ran, tears streaming down his face as he entered his apartment after packing all his treasured items, Naruto saw a scroll on the table. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened the scroll and read it's contents_

 _Naruto, I'm so sorry that this had to happen but, there was no other choice the only other option was you being executed. But, I have some good news you won't have your chakra sealed away and you can still summon the toads. Jiraiya gave me some info about another country that you can go to start a new life with new friends. Also, the seal at the bottom of the scroll contains some jutsu given to you by me, jiraiya, and Kakashi along with a taijutsu style form Gai._

 _P.S. Give us some grandchildren to spoil ;)_

 _Sincerely , Tsunade._

 _Naruto had a blush after reading the last part but was happy that at least some people still cared about him._

 _Without another thought Naruto left behind his old life._

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _After arriving in fiore Naruto was trekking through the forest when he heard a loud roar. After deciding to check out where the roar came from he came across two beings, one was a man with black hair and the other was a large red dragon, talking about something when the dragon noticed his presence "_ _ **Who are you?"**_ _It said, male from the tone of voice, "My name's … well it was Naruto." Naruto answered. "Seeing the confused look on their faces he told them about his banishment and how he left the Elemental Nations. After hearing his story the now named Igneel made a comment_ _ **"How about we make a deal Natsu?"**_ _Igneel had given him a new name based on his personality. The newly named Natsu looked at the dragon with a confused expression "what do you mean?"_ _ **"what I mean is that Zeref and myself can change what you look like, avoiding the chance of you being found and I am willing to teach you my magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."**_ _With a shock yet happy expression Natsu agreed but had to make a promise to Zeref._

"So, You were banished for doing what you were told?" Erza said in shock.

"Yeah."

"How could they let their hatred blind them!?" "Those Bastards!" Theses were the most popular responses of the guild. "Guys, stop! The only reason they want me is because they probably found out my father was the fourth hokage." Natsu sighed "Now I'm Pretty tired from all this so i'm going to bed." and with that Natsu left the guild hall follwed closely by Cana.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu woke up with to the sound of humming, sitting up he recalled the events of the last

two days. With a sigh Natsu got up from his bed, Cana having convinced him to get one, and

moved to the sound that woke him up, as he entered the kitchen he saw that Cana was cooking

breakfast, which was unusual since he was the one who normally did the cooking in the morning

mostly because Cana was _not_ a morning person. "Are you just gonna stand there or are going to

come help?" Cana asked with a smirk. Natsu chuckled "yeah sorry just admiring the view" Was his

response which got a blush from the normally outgoing girl. After they had breakfast the two went

to the guild holding hands. "You think we should tell them that we're dating?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, plus I wanna see the look on everyone's face when they find out." Cana said with

a devious grin which was mimicked by her boyfriend.

The two finally made it to the guild hall and shared a mischievous grin. Before they

opened the doors to reveal the guild in an all out brawl. Natsu pouted "And they didn't

even invite me." Cana grinned at his childishness "Well… shall we?" Natsu smirked We

Shall." Before he shouted "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" everyone looked up

at the duo "What's with the shouting Natsu?" Makarov questioned. "Well… we wanted to

announce something…" Natsu trailed off before Cana took over "What he means is we

want to tell you all that we've been dating for a couple of months."

"WHAT!?" was the collective response. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mira asked. Natsu

shrugged "You never asked." was his simple answer causing everyone to face vault.

"Well… I do think that a party is in order. TO THE NEWEST FAIRY TAIL COUPLE!"

Makarov shouted earning a guild wide yell of approval. The new (sorta) couple smiled at

his why were they so worried to begin with? This is Fairy Tail after all. Suddenly Cana

was dragged away by Erza and Natsu was dragged away by Gray and Gajeel.

 **With the guys**

"So, does she know how dating a dragon slayer works?" Gajeel questioned seriously.

Natsu nodded "Yeah I told her after the first week."

"What does you mean?" Macao asked. Natsu blushed "That's kinda personal." Macao

and Wakaba both nodded in understanding while Gray and Elfman looked confused

"what do you mean?" Elfman asked. Before anyone could answer they heard a loud

shout of "YOUTH!" this caused Natsu to pale dramatically

 **With The Girls**

"So… how is it dating a dragon slayer?" Mira asked with a grin. "To tell you the truth it's

amazing, when we started dating Natsu helped me with rent, until I was forced to move

out of Fairy Hills when I wasn't able to make the rent." Cana said a small smile on her

beautiful face. "Well… where do you live now?" Lucy asked in curiosity. "I live with Natsu

now." the shocked look on their faces caused Cana laugh. "W-Wait you live wi-" Erza

was cut off by a loud shout of "YOUTH!" which caused everyone to look at the guild

Doors.

 **Sorry if the chapters take a while for me to write/post I have school so it might**

 **take a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the Fairy Tail stood team 9 consisting of Maito Gai with his younger double

Rock Lee, (both clad in a green jumpsuit) next to Lee was Tenten and Neji Hyuga.

Natsu was currently paler than a ghost and Cana, who had heard stories about the

 _Bushy brow_ duo, looked a bit paler than usual as well. "Natsu-kun, We've come with a

message from the ever youthful lady Tsunade!" Gai shouted with unneeded enthusiasm.

Natsu sweatdropped "Uh, Bushy-brow-sensei, you don't really need to shout." Gai and

Lee suddenly appeared in front of Natsu, shocking everyone but Natsu himself.

"Natsu-kun Lady Tsunade wishes for you to know that if you ever wish to come to

konoha you will be welcomed! Not only that but she wants you to have this!" Gai

Shouted while handing the pinkette a scroll. Natsu opens the scroll and read the

contents what he found shocked him.

 _Dear Brat,_

 _I hope your doing well Natsu cause if you're not well i'm gonna have to beat the hell out of you._

Natsu paled at that.

 _Now than what I wanted to say is that I want you to come visit me from time to time and_

 _That pervert Jiraiya will be coming along soon to give you some info. About akatsuki_

 _and that he has a special surprise for you, I ain't gonna tell ya cause he didn't even tell_

 _me. Any kid I hope you are doing well and remember Give me lots of grandkids to spoil!_

 _Baa-chan._

Natsu turned bright red as he read the last line. "Baa-chan~!" he whined. Cana who was

reading over his shoulder was no better. Natsu finally calmed down after a few minutes

and looked at Gai "thank you, for bringing this to me. But i'm a bit confused why did

Baa-chan send four people?" Lee looked excited "I wanted to see how much stronger

you've become Natsu-kun!" Natsu gave off a fox-like grin "Well… Erza did teach me it's

impolite to turn down a request." Makarov jumped up don't you two start fighting in here!

Go outside if your gonna fight!"

 **Sorry, for the late and short chapter the fight will place in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I've been thinking of a new idea for a story in which Natsu is trained by the**

 **masters at ryozanpaku after the death of lisanna. Natsu would have left for about**

 **a month when the master were forced to move from their town due to being**

 **bankrupt. This story would be Natsu x Miu x Shigure. With Natsu and levy having**

 **a sibling-like relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

In a clearing behind The Fairy Tail guild hall.

Natsu and Lee were standing across from each other both grinning.

"Hey Lee, you better go all out against me. I want to see how strong you've become." Natsu said with a smirk.

His response was for Lee to crouch down and take off his weights. causing a large crater to appear beneath him. Acting first, Natsu shot forward with his fist on fire.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Lee was sent flying in the other direction before he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

 **"Dynamic Entry!"** Lee shouted sending an ax-kick to Natsu's head.

Natsu moved to the side, evading the attack.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted, launching the attack at point blank range.

 **"First Gate: Gate of Opening: Open!"** Lee shouted increasing his power while simultaneously extinguishing the flames.

Natsu grinned, as he shot forward once again this time while casting a spell,

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted, sending his flaming fist towards Lee, but before his fist could make contact, Lee disappeared causing the audience to gasp in shock.

Natsu however merely grinned and punched the air, seconds later a crash was heard as Lee was sent flying into a tree before getting back up with a smirk.

"Hey, Lee how about we end this battle with one more attack?" Natsu said with a fanged grin.

 **"Second Gate: Gate of Healing!"** Lee shouted in response.

Lee shot forward at an even greater speed. Covered his body in fire, only this fire was different it burned brighter and with a greater intensity.

 **"Fire Dragon's Flame Drive!"** Natsu shouted.

Natsu quickly shot forward, shattering the ground, with a roar. the result of both parties power colliding was enough to send a powerful shockwave across the field.

"NATSU!" Cana shouted in worry.

After the dust cleared it revealed that Natsu was standing above Lee who was unconscious, Natsu smirked as he looked at the guild,

"So, can we find him a doctor? Now that I think about me how about one for me too." Natsu said before falling on his face.

Everyone sweatdropped at this before Cana with the help of Gai and Gajeel, with the iron dragon slayer throwing the Salamander over his shoulder getting a smack upside the head from Cana.

Sorry, this chapter took so long but I had finals recently.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu woke up feeling to see that he was in the guilds infirmary, sitting up he saw that Lee was in the bed next him still asleep.

"I see that you're awake. How are you feeling, Natsu?"

Natsu looked over to the source of the voice and saw that Cana was sitting next to him.

"I feel fine other than a minor headache," Natsu said scratching the back of his head with a grin.

Cana smiled before leaning over and kissing Natsu,

"So Natsu what are you going to do when Jiraiya finally gets here?" Cana asked.

"Depends on the info. he gives me." Natsu shrugged,

After that, the couple left the infirmary to see that the guild was questioning team 9.

"You know, you guys could have asked me?" Natsu said making himself known.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled flying towards the dragon-slayer, clinging to his face.

"hey, happy how's it going?" Natsu asked, his voice muffled from the blue exceed clinging to his face.

"Natsu," Erza said looking at him with curiosity, "Is it true that you master an extremely complex technique in only a week?"

Natsu looked slightly confused before a look of realization came over his face.

"Oh! you mean the Rasengan." Natsu said before lifting his hand up showing a blue ball spiraling chakra.

Erza, along with everyone else, looked at the sphere with curiosity

"It doesn't look that complicated," Gray said, getting nods from the wizards.

"That's what I thought too but imagine trying to spin your magic in every possible direction all at once, but keeping it in a sphere," Natsu explained.

"Well, how strong is it?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu grinned before shoving the sphere into a table completely obliterating it. causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"The best part is that it's not even finished yet, my dad, the fourth, wanted to add an element to it but never got the chance," Natsu said with a grin.

Makarov paled considerably, Natsu being more destructive than before? he shuddered at the thought.

"But... I did get the chance," Natsu said with a grin "I added one of my elemental affinities."

"You said 'one' does that mean you have more than one?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I added my wind element," Natsu said shocking wizards of the group, you'd expect him to have added fire.

"Can you show us this technique?" wendy asked curious about her surrogate big brother's wind abilities.

"No, sorry, but the technique is far too dangerous to use, I only use it as a last resort," Natsu said getting nods from the group.

"So, Neji, any progress with your clan?" Natsu asked the Hyuga

"Yes, in fact, Hiashi is trying to join the two branches with Hinata's help," Neji said with a small smile.

Suddenly the doors to the guild hall opened to reveal

"Pervy Sage" Natsu shouted with a smile on his face.

"Damn it, brat I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya shouted with a smile of his own

"Your fault for being a pervert." Natsu deadpanned.

"I'll have you know I am a Super Pervert!" Jiraiya stated with pride

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said with an air of seriousness around him.

Natsu nodded before making a 'follow me' motion going up to the masters office with Makarov and Jiraiya in tow.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Natsu asked

"They are going to be heading here soon, and I came to check on you, how far are you with your speed at gathering natural energy?" Jiraiya asked.

His response was for Natsu to gain an orange pigmentation around his eyes.

"Instantly," Natsu said with a fanged grin showing his eyes to be yellow with a rectangular pupil,

"Good, because you'll need it if you want to be able to fight these people," Jiraiya said getting a nod from the dragon-slayer.

"Now that the important stuff is over: How have you been, brat? Gotten a girl yet?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes, actually I have a girlfriend, and I'm warning you right now don't you dare do anything to her or there will be hell to pay." Natsu threatened, igniting his fist with dragon fire.

"Hey, now I won't do anything to any girl here, alright?" Jiraiya said, with his hands raised up in surrender.

After leaving the office Natsu went over to talk with his team and girlfriend. leaving the two men to discuss Jiraya's books.

"Hey, guys," Natsu said sitting down and putting his arm around Cana, who snuggled into his embrace.

"Hey, Natsu, what was that energy I felt earlier? It felt like you were sucking in the energy around you." Wendy asked, tilting her head slightly, due to her magic she was able to sense energy change in the air.

"That was my sage mode," Natsu said with a grin, "It basically allows me to do thing normally thought impossible for a normal human,"

"Like what?" Lucy asked,

"Well, I can lift something about 20x my own size with relative ease." Natsu said before turning to Erza, "Hey, Erza wanna fight?" Natsu asked causing everyone to face-palm, same old Natsu... and they wouldn't want him any other way.

"I accept but you must use this 'Sage Mode' against me." Erza requested

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome I'll win, this time, Believe it!" Natsu shouted with a grin, unknowingly reverting back to his old verbal tick.

 **XxX**

 **Fairy Tail Arena (Figured they'd have one.)**

 **xXx**

Natsu stood across from Erza who had her sword out.

"You ready, Erza?" Natsu asked with a foxy grin

Erza nodded before re-equiping into her Flame Empress armor

"Begin!" Makarov shouted everyone waited for Natsu to charge in, but were surprised to see that he was standing there with his eyes closed

Erza took this as an insult and chose to charge in herself but was surprised to see that Natsu's eyes were now yellow with rectangular pupils and an orange pigmentation around his eyes

Natsu, shocking everyone sent his fist at Erza but missed by a few inches

Or so they thought as Erza was sent flying in the other direction,

"EH?!"

"H-How did you hit me? I thought I dodged your fist?" Erza asked Natsu grinned

"Sage mode allows me to draw in the natural energy from the world around me, "Natsu said, "And, I can put that energy in a shield around me boosting the reach of my physical attacks and increasing my defense as well as my regeneration due to the excess energy," Natsu explained with a grin on his face,

Erza changed into her flight armor hoping to get an advantage on him with speed. Erza disappeared only to reappear in front of Natsu and slash at him, Natsu, in an instant, was next to Erza and propelled his fist at her, this time, igniting it with fire giving it an added boost in power and speed, making it impossible to dodge at this range, Erza was once again sent flying.

 **XxX**

 **With the crowd**

 **xXx**

"Damn, Natsu's practically picking Erza apart..." Macao said in shock

"Yeah, makes you think why he didn't use this mode before..." Wakaba said

"1,000 Jewels says that Natsu forgot about it," Cana said

 **XxX**

 **Back to the Fight**

 **xXx**

"Come on Erza why don't you use your **Purgatory Armor,** " Natsu taunted, well more like whined but still getting the desired reaction hearing her shout **"Re-quip!"**

Erza charged at Natsu, swinging her mace at him with great force. Natsu blocked the mace with his forearm the grin never leaving his face, Natsu quickly grabbed onto the mace lifting Erza with it, before throwing her across the arena, Natsu gave off a draconic grin.

"Hey, Erza lets see how strong my Rasengan is," Natsu said before he began forming the technique in with both hands,

 **"Re-quip!"** Erza chanted as she re-equipped into her adamantine armor, and activating her shield

 **"Rasengan!"** Natsu shouted sending the technique into her shield, after a couple of seconds Erza's Armor began to crumble, shocking everyone there.

With a roar, Natsu overpowered her defense and struck her with a weaker Rasengan causing her to spiral into the wall,

After making sure she was okay Natsu sat down to catch his breath.

 **XxX**

 **The next day**

 **xXx**

"Hey, Natsu why didn't you use sage mode earlier?" Macao asked

Natsu thought for a moment before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"I... Kinda forgot about it..." Said the sheepish dragon-slayer

Everyone face-vaulted at hearing that


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: God-like Natsu from now on**

 **XxX**

Two figures stood on the outskirts of Magnolia,

"Hey, asshole, this where the nine tails at?" the figure to the left asked, he had gray slicked back hair and carried a triple-bladed scythe.

"Shut Hidan, yes he's here now let's go I don't get paid to waste time." Hidan's companion demanded he wore a face mask so all you could see was his eyes, they were unique, to say the least, with a red sclera and green iris lacking a pupil. This was Kakazu. the duo continued on their journey to find the nine tails.

 **XxX**

 **Guild Hall**

 **xXx**

The guild was partying as per usual, with Natsu and his friend's conversing, when Natsu suddenly stood up.

"Hey, Natsu what's wrong?" Gray asked with a confused look on his face he didn't get an answer as Natsu quickly sprinted out of the guild hall,

"Hey, Natsu where are you going!?" Cana shouted, before she and the rest of the guild ran after the dragon-slayer.

 **XxX**

 **With Natsu**

 **xXx**

Natsu ran as fast as his feet could carry him until he was in front of the two Akatsuki members,

"Oh, look it's the nine tails, he came to give himself up," Hidan said with an arrogant smirk before he was cut off by a flaming fist to the face.

"Shut the hell up you bastards!" Natsu shouted before he saw his friends come running,

"What the hell are you doing get outta here before they kill you!" Natsu shouted before catching the scythe that was inches from hitting Cana careful not to cut himself,

"Natsu, there's no way in hell that we are gonna let you fight these guys one your own!" Makarov shouted, "We are a Family and I'll die before I see any of my children hurt!" He finished

"You don't understand these guys are leagues above anyone here!" Nasu shouted before turning and shouting

"Fire Dragon's Piercing Fang!" before plunging his fist into Kakazu's chest, causing him to fall to the ground,

"Natsu!" Gray shouted before cutting off by Kakazu getting up

"Damn brat you had to go and destroy one of my hearts!" He shouted, getting up allowing everyone to see the hole in his chest,

"W-What the hell?" Erza shouted as Cana covered Wendy's eyes from the sight

"It's the reason I don't want any of you fighting them, These two are will not hesitate to kill any of you!" Natsu shouted "You have to be ready to do the same," before something different happened.

"Let's go, Kurama!"

Natsu's from was enveloped in a golden cloak of sorts with soft flame like leaving his form, black tribal-like markings covered his body with a long a long coat made of golden chakra replaced his normal vest. Before anyone could see what happened Natsu had appeared in front of Kakazu and backhanded him with enough force to create a sonic boom as he flew through air, Natsu took a deep breath,

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted as a torrent of purple fire emitted from his opened mouth at the Akatsuki member who was able to dodge most of the spell but still got hit in the leg by the purple fire.

 **"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"** Kakazu shouted as he sent a massive ball of fire at the Jinchuuriki.

Natsu simply took a deep breath once again, this time, eating the fire shocking the member of Akatsuki

"Impossible!" before Natsu appeared in front of him again

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** enveloping his foot in a purple blaze he kicked the greedy man in the face sending to the ground with a resounding boom forming a large crater.

"Oi, Bastard look what I got!" Hidan shouted cockily as he held Cana with his scythe at her throat

Natsu's eye's widened at the scene before scale grew on his face and forearms and shins,

Natsu disappeared before reappearing in front o the religious fanatic and taking Cana from him before reappearing in front of his friends placing the woman on her feet, he turned to the two 'undead'

"That's it you have crossed the line!" Natsu shouted before raising his hand and forming a Rasengan in his hand than adding his wind element, causing a screeching sound to envelop the area, Natsu read his arm back be shouting,

 **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"** before throwing the Jutsu at Kakazu killing him almost instantly,

Natsu turned towards Hidan as four arms made of chakra sprouted from his back, he turned his palms towards each other, his new arms following his lead.

Red and blue orbs of energy formed out of thin air before moving to his palms forming a purple sphere of energy, sphere was enveloped in a soft purple flame, Natsu finally looked up at Hidan his scales adding to the terrifying look he had, Hidan eye's widened as the Nine tails appeared behind Natsu followed by an equally large red dragon with glowing yellow eyes.

 **"New Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus! Tail Beast Bomb!"** Natsu shouted before he launched the attack at Hidan causing an explosion twice the size of the guild hall, as his body was vaporized.

Losing the scales and golden cloak Natsu turned towards his friends "Sorry, but I couldn't let them hurt you or anyone else." Natsu said before being crushed by Makarov's giant hand

"You damn Brat! Don't ever, make us worry like that again!" He shouted followed by the rest of the guild agreeing with the old man.

"Y-You're not mad" Natsu stuttered, Makarov shook his head

"No, after you and Cana left, Jiraiya told us that you would most likely have to kill them," Makarov said, Natsu's eye's widened

"Thank you, everyone," Natsu said before he began passing out due to lack of air as Makarov had been holding him too tight, this, of course, caused everyone to go into a panic his last thoughts were

 _"Heh, I love Fairy Tail,"_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Natsu and Cana walked towards the guild hall holding hands, as they entered the guild hall Erza turned to Natsu

"Natsu, when do you think more Akatsuki members will show?" the scarlet queen asked, Natsu thought it over

"Maybe about a month or two. Why?" Erza took a deep breath for what she was about to say.

"I want you to train me." Natsu's eyes widened at this

"T-Train you? Why?" Natsu asked

"Because I don't want you to have bare this burden by yourself, Natsu, I want to be able to help you." Natsu was awestruck by her words

"You can count me in!"

"Gihi! Come on Let's train!"

"Training is MANLY!"

"M-Me Too"

Natsu was in shock at how many people we're willing to help him

"Y-You guys..." Natsu said before steeling himself "Alright but I'm warning you now my type of training will push you to your limits, we will start tomorrow!" Gray raised an eyebrow

"Why not today?"

Natsu gave everyone a feral grin

"Cause you'll be needing your rest..."

 **XxX**

 **The next day**

 **xXx**

Those who had requested the training arrived at Natsu's house courtesy of Happy this group consisted of Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Wendy. Natsu materialized in front of them

"Alright, I want everyone here to run five laps around the town's borders, and you cannot use any magic" Natsu ordered everyone looked at him in shock.

 ** _"MOVE IT!"_** Natsu shouted crimson scales appearing on his face, scaring everyone and causing them to start running

Natsu remained silent until they all left his scales left his face

"Now that they are gone I can start my own training."

 **XxX**

 **With the runners**

 **xXx**

"Damn, Natsu was scary before, with those scales," Mira said shivering slightly, Lisanna looked at her sister

"That reminds me does anyone know what those scales were?" Lisanna asked looking around at the group

"Yeah, I do," Gajeel said with a slightly scared look on his face

"Well? what was it?" Elfman asked

"Those scales represented the ultimate form of dragon slayer magic, **_Dragon Force_** , the power to utterly destroy everything." His explanation caused everyone's eyes to widen in fear

"Y-You mean Natsu has the power of a dragon?" Lucy stuttered

"No, due to the power being condensed into a human body it's stronger," Wendy explained

"Well, we better get back soon unless we want to face a dragon's wrath," Erza stated slightly shaken up by the information

 **XxX**

 **Later**

 **xXx**

Natsu looked up to see that his new victim/students were closing in on his house

"So, I take it that everyone is back? Good now we can start the endurance training." Natsu said before he made a _'follow me'_ gesture

The group arrived at what looked like a large field,

"Here you will practice you will increase your endurance, you will do this by sparing me for the next four hours, no there will not be any breaks, and you will all attack me at once no magic is allowed. **_AM I UNDERSTOOD!?_** " Natsu finished his scales covering his raised fist.

"AYE SIR!" Everyone shouted before they all charged at Natsu throwing their fists at the pink-haired jinchuuriki, who in turn blocked them all not moving an inch from his position, Natsu saw that some of them were already panting,

"This training is to show you that now matter how hard you try _alone_ someone will always be better than you."

Wendy looked down in shame before a thought came to her mind

'Wait... he said _alone_.'

Wendy quickly told her thought to her friends at a distance she knew Natsu couldn't hear,

"Everyone I think I know what we need to do, he said we couldn't beat him _alone_ right? well, what of we try together..."

Natsu casually blocked a punch from Gajeel and Gray, pushing them away he blocked the fist of Elfman and Lisanna's roundhouse kick

as he continued with this pattern he was unprepared for the sudden flying ax kick from both Lucy and Wendy and was forced to dodge, he smiled

"Well done. It seems you all heard what I said about being alone nice work," Natsu praised "but, this just means I have to up the training now..."

 _'Oh no.'_

 **XxX**

 **four hours later**

 **xXx**

everyone minus Natsu was in the ground panting

"Alright you did good today, but remember today was your first day so I went easy on you, tomorrow the real training begins," Natsu stated his eyes holding a dangerous gleam.


	9. Chapter 9

_**XxX**_

 _ **One week later**_

 _ **xXx**_

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall opened to reveal the group that had asked for training from Natsu, all of them tumbling into the guild hall before falling on their faces.

"Damn, what happened to you guys?" Macao asked taking a sip of his beer

"Training." was their answer

"Ah come on It can't be _that_ hard," Wakaba stated, waving his hand

"Try running _20 laps_ around the town then spar with Natsu with absolutely _no breaks._ " Erza challenged, with a glare. Gajeel snorted.

"We don't spar with the Salamander, we get _destroyed_ by him." His words made several people pale

 **xXx**

 **Two months later**

 **XxX**

"Today you will attack me with everything you have! And if you can't make me take you seriously then you will have all your training doubled! **GOT** **IT?!** " Natsu shouted

"Aye, Sir!"

"Good!" he was cut off by Gray and Gajeel attacking him in unison.

Natsu blocked both their fist before pushing them away before blocking a roundhouse kick from Wendy, he was able to get her out of her shell and be more outgoing at least when she was in battle, outside of battle... not so much, he was torn from his thoughts as Erza sent an ax kick from above, he casually threw Wendy at her, sending both of them a few feet back, this went on for a few hours before he was caught off guard by a double roundhouse kick from Mira and Lisanna he was about to retaliate when s Elfman punched him in the back sending him into a tree,

"Hell yeah!" Mira of all people shouted punching the air above her. Suddenly with a punch to the face, Elfman was sent flying into the other direction

"Well, it seems that you guys have got me to fight back, but, do I have to take you seriously?" Natsu said a confident grin on his face

"You bet your ass you will!" Gray shouted before sending a barrage of punches at Natsu who blocked them all before kneeing Gray in the face

"Not too shabby."

Just as everyone got up to try again, Natsu raised his hand to stop them

"Enough! you have shown me what I need to know, So from this day forward we will begin your training in magic! You have a five-minute rest." Natsu said, as he sat down and began to think of ways to train them in magic techniques

"Whew, I thought he was gonna double our training again," Elfman said him along with everyone else was panting in exhaustion,

"I never thought Natsu would be such a slave driver... it makes me wonder his own training routine," Lisanna said, shivering slightly at the thought, everyone paled slightly at the thought of even trying that,

"I like that idea." Natsu joked everyone turned white

 ** _XxX_**

 ** _A week later_**

 ** _xXx_**

Natsu grinned as he walked to the guild hall, his 'students' were making great progress with their respective magic, combining that with their physical training they were starting to make actually try.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked to the owner of the voice to see Cana sprinting at him, with a grin, when she was close enough, scooped her up into his arms

"Hey, Cana what's up?" Cana giggled slightly

"I wanted to tell you that I'm ready for the final part." Natsu's eyes widened before a grin made its way onto his face

"Cana that's great!" Natsu shouted spinning her in his arm, after a few seconds he stopped and pulled her into a tight hug

"Thank you..." He said softly, Cana smiled, this was one of the few times he ever let down his mental barriers allowing his emotions to be free.

"Let's get going to the guild hall, I bet your students are waiting for you," Cana said taking his, much larger, hand in hers and leading him to the guild,

After arriving at the guild Natsu casually kicked the doors open, nobody turned towards them as this was a normal occurrence

"Ah! Natsu my boy how has the training with your little students been going?" Makarov asked curiously

"It's been going pretty well, so far they are actually starting to me try now," Natsu said pride in his voice causing Makarov to chuckle

"Yes well just make sure you aren't pushing them too hard," Makarov said causing Natsu to rub the back of his head sheepishly

"Hehehe..." Makarov looked at him

"You already did, didn't you?"

"...Maybe?"

Makarov facepalmed before taking a lung sip of his drink

"But I'm gonna let them have the day off today," Natsu said with a shrug, his students heard this and sighed in relief "But that just means more training tomorrow," and that relief is gone

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Night time**_

 _ **xXx**_

Natsu and Cana were walking towards their home holding hands

"Natsu, lets-." she was cut off by Natsu's lips connecting with hers.

 _ **XXX**_

 **I'm thinking of making a 'watching' story for this after the next chapter, what do you Guys/Girls think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Cana groaned as she woke up blushing as the memories from the previous night's events returned to her, she turned to see Natsu still asleep next her, she giggled before giving him a kiss

"Come on Natsu it's time to wake up," She got a groan out of him before she smiled and said

"I was gonna invite you to take a shower with me but..." she got the desired reaction

 ** _XXX_**

"So Natsu, are you gonna train them today as well?" Cana asked but before he could answer there was a loud that caught their attention

"What was that?" Cana asked Natsu stretched out his senses before he narrowed his eyes, scales forming on his face

"Akatsuki."

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **At the guild**_

 _ **xXx**_

"Damn it even after all that training we can't do anything?!" Gray shouted dodging the explosive spiders,

"Ha! Art is an explosion!"

"Deidara shut up."

"Make m-!" he was cut off by a blast of flames that forced him to dodge

"Oi! It's me you want, leave them alone!" Natsu shouted, flames licking around his form,

"Eh? So this is the brat that killed Kakazu and Hidan?" Sasori asked, not believing it,

 **"Fire Dragon's..."** Natsu disappeared, before reappearing in front of Deidara

 **"Roar!"** he unleashed a torrent of flames from his open jaws, at the nuke-nin, who had used a substitution,

Deidara quickly began molding is C4, before tossing a spider made of explosives at Natsu, who simply stood there, letting himself be hit,

"HAHA! Take that, Nine-!" he was cut off as the flames from his explosion, began to move towards Natsu,

"W-What?" Natsu was eating his explosion!

"Awful, never tasted more vile flames in my life," Natsu said, the scales on his face glowing red, he reared his fist back, allowing flames to wrap around it,

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron..."** Natsu looked up at Deidara, **"Fist!"** with speed unseen Natsu had plunged his fist into the nuke-nin, cauterizing the wound as he did, shocking the Akatsuki members, Deidara looked up to see a massive dragon behind Natsu,

"M-Monster," before falling over... dead, Natsu, however, winced when he said that,

"Impressive to kill an S-class nuke-nin with one blow," Sasori said, "But you'll have to better to kill-!" he was cut off by Natsu sending a flaming kick his way,

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** Sasori's shell was instantly shattered, sending it and his body flying,

"Fine then, I'll use the Jutsu I used to destroy an entire nation!" he shouted, before quickly unsealing nearly a hundred puppets from a scroll on his back,

 **"Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"**

Natsu grinned before using a small spell

 **"Fire Dragon's purification!"** this was a spell he developed, to use against poison, it nullify's all poison in a 5-kilometer radius, not that anyone knew,

Natsu turned towards his students,

"Show me what you've learned," he said before jumping back, allowing his students to fight,

"Alright, you heard him let's go!" Erza shouted re-equiping into her Lightning Empress Armor, using lightning to shock and spear puppets,

"Gihi!" Gajeel laughed as he donned his Dragon Scales,

 **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"** Gajeel shouted as he punched a puppet into next year shattering it while generating a large wing sending a few towards Wendy, who took a deep breath, sucking in the winds,

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** the young girl unleashed a large vortex of winds blasting the remains, of the now destroyed puppets back at Sasori, who used a few puppets to block,

 **"Ice Make: Arrows!"** he shouted impaling multiple puppets with his chilly attack, Lucy brought out one of her keys

 **"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"** The horseman appeared in a golden mist "Help everyone with your arrows!" "Moshi Moshi!"

 **"Beast Soul: Weretiger!"** Elfman transformed into a large feline, comparable in shape to that of a lycanthrope, before using his new enhanced speed to destroy a few more puppets

 _'How can these fools be beating my puppets so easily?!'_ Sasori thought, gritting his teeth,

 **"Animal Soul: Cat!"** Lisanna shouted, gaining a set of claws and enhanced speed of her own, she easily clawed off the arms of multiple puppets,

 **"Take Over: Satan Soul!** " Mira shouted summon her own demonic powers, she held her hand out

 **"Darkness Stream!"** multiple hands made of dark energy grabbed the remaining puppets crushing them,

Natsu grinned before he walked up to his students,

"You guys did good, keep this up and you might even be able to make use _Dragon Force_ ," he said getting smiles from the group, he turned to Sasori,

"B-But some of you were hit what happened to the poison?!" Sasori shouted,

"That spell I used earlier, it neutralized the toxin," Natsu smirked, before turning serious,

 **"Fire Dragon's..."** Natsu held his hands in front of him, and he began to condense the flames to form a small sphere, **"Beast Bomb!"** he shouted sending the spell at the puppet master, sending him flying into the ocean and letting him sink to the bottom, Natsu turned to his friends

"So, who's hungry?" Everyone face-vaulted, getting a grin from Natsu.


End file.
